Twisted Timelines
by YukiQuin
Summary: A story about an AU coming into contact with the canon U.


"She should wake up soon" King Vegeta moved his hand over the transparent surface of the holding tank. A broad smile on his face. 

"Who is she?" His son, Prince Vegeta asked, course as to shy his father would drag him from his training just to see this girl in what looked like an older version of their healing tanks He didn't know. His Father was a proud man, about five foot five inches in height with hair that stood up just like his. Wearing his standard Saiyan armor with a cape attached at the shoulders with their royal insignia displayed proudly for all to see over his heart. 

"This female is the last Valkyrie ever born and will be your mate." Prince Vegeta's father looked at the female as if she were power its self. 

"I have no interest in a mate, but will comply father." Prince Vegeta had learned about the Valkyrie in Saiyan history. Their legend right up there with the Super Saiyan. Could these females really be that strong if they died out though? She didn't have the typical white hair of a Valkyrie either. Colored hair and eyes didn't happen with full Saiyans', the only exception being these females. 

Prince Vegeta sometimes wished his brother wasthe older one, then he wouldn't be tasked with mating this female, Granted that wouldn't come for some time as he was only, currently, five years old. For a Saiyan plenty old enough to be invading planets but mating and breeding just started at around sixteen and even then that's not what Saiyans cared about. It was more common to happen a bit later in life around twenty or so, and even that was early for most Saiyans, they would rather be out in battle. The Saiyan race was strong yet small. 

OoO

"My goodness that's one load kid, yes he'll be great, watch." A Saiyan doctor, Planthor, walked up to an incubation pod putting his hand up to the glass. 

"That's a bold prediction for the son of a low-class Saiyan." another doctor, not of Saiyan origin commented as he walked over to the computer. "Now let's see" He leaned in close to the screen to read the child's parentage. "Bordocks son huh, Planthor," the doctor turned to face his colleagues back. "I wouldn't stake my reputation on that production if I were you." 

Planthor turned meeting the eyes of the other "Hmm, you just wait." Planthor turned back to the child pushing a button on the incubation pod. "Come here manaka do you hear that?" The other doctor, Manaka, walked over as the lid fully opened on the pod. "That's a cry of a great warrior! Let us see… Kakarot! Remember that name!" 

Before Planthor or manaka could say anything else. King Vegeta walked in "What's her status?" 

Both doctors jumped at the sound of King Vegeta's voice. To keep him waiting was an excellent way to get yourself killed. 

"Oh, um the girl is doing better, Prince Vegeta was just with her not long ago. She's picking up on the language quickly. She should be able to communicate with the none Saiyans' now." Planthor walked over to the back room that held a young female, King Vegeta followed close behind. 

"Is she showing any signs of gaining her white fur back?"

"No King Vegeta."

"How unfortunate, having the white hair would make a claim stronger." 

"From the limited records of our people, we know that she had white hair when she was first put to sleep. It may just be something that happens seasonally." 

"Perhaps." King Vegeta opened the door to reveal the girl, physically she was maybe a year younger than his son, but she had been sleeping since the days of planet Sadala, their true homeworld. 

"Good evening my King." the female bowed from her seated position in a chair at the corner of her room. Her eyes were narrowed when she locked eyes with him. She clearly didn't like him. 

"How are you feeling?" King Vegeta ignored her attitude. 

"I'm fine." her voice was monotone yet sharp. 

"I'll send my son to you when returns." King Vegeta turned away and left. Dealing with females was never something he was any good at. 

The Female hated that false King. She was too little to do anything about him now, but she would bid her time till she could do away with him. This king sold her people to the thing that was Frezza. Prince Vegeta wanted to do away with the two of them just as much as her. She would hide her true ability until they were older and stronger, then gone will be the traitor and Frezza. 

oOo

Vegeta was training with the new green men things testing to see if they were now worth his time as he dodged them, he couldn't help but think of the female that held more pride then even himself. The difference was, she has pride in her people as he had pride in himself. He had to admit, only to himself of course, that he enjoyed talking with her. Board, Prince Vegeta did away with the green things and promptly yelled for them to open the door. 

"Nice job Prince." A tall Saiyan male by the name of Nappa said handing him his armor and cape. The tall oaf was all Braun and no brain most of the time, He wore his hair in a mohawk, why he had no idea, Saiyan hair grew fast and never lost its original shape. 

"Stop sucking up Nappa!" Prince Vegeta yelled putting on his armor. Vegeta and Nappa left the training area moving into a hallway were they stepped onto the moving floor. 

"I'm bored, I want a combat mission, no more drills." Nappa looked down at his temperamental Prince and smirked. "Dame that Frezza! Soon the day will come when he no longer calls the shots." 

"Hmm, you think so?" Nappa asked his confident Prince. A skeptical look on his face. Prince Vegeta side glanced the tall Saiyan with a smirk. 

"I know so." Nappa leaned forward bringing his hands together in front of him smiling and chuckling. 

"I'd love that."

Unbenoced to them Frezza was in conference with Two of his genu force members about planet Kanasa, he was told that a group of low-level Saiyans' had taken the planet. The Sayians were becoming stronger then expected if their low-level warriors were reaching the level of his elites. Before they could continue, Price Vegeta walked in, cocky grin and all. 

The two members of the genu force quickly questioned the young Prince as to what he thought he was doing just barging in as he had. 

Vegeta demanded a mission and was granted the hardest mission that they had. Vegeta plastered a blank look on his face as he bowed to Frezza. The act disgusted him, but for now, he had no choice. He had to bid his time, take hard mission after a hard mission to grow strong quickly. Sayians always leveled up fastest by being close to death. He would bring his people back, mate the last Valkyrie and be the greatest ruler the Saiyans' had ever seen. All would fear and respect him. 


End file.
